


jealousy

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Kiba/Shino + "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"





	jealousy

“-so  _then_ , me and Kank decided to get some barbeque, cause he bet me that he could eat more than me, and I couldn’t let that stand, yeah?” He pauses for an answer, because even if it’s entirely rhetorical, Shino always has something to say.

“Kank?” his teammate and boyfriend asks, and Kiba is so surprised he stops walking. Shino takes two more steps before he seems to realize the Inuzuka isn’t following him and then he stops and turns.

Kiba is staring at him with wide eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with Shino?”

He scowls. “You are shocked by my reply. Why is this?”

Shino doesn’t answer his question, though, and that gives Kiba the liberty to answer for himself. A huge grin spreads across his face. “Wait a minute. Babe. Are you  _jealous_?”

He hunches his shoulders, and Kiba is pretty sure he could fry an egg on Shino’s face right now. “Holy shit,” Kiba says softly, and he shakes his head. “Holy shit.”

Shino’s scowl deepens. “You should discontinue that phrase. Why? Because it-”

He doesn’t get to finish whatever ridiculously Aburame sentence he’s trying to say about how it makes Kiba ‘sound like an idiot’ or something, because Kiba’s too busy planting one on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on ftcoye on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
